Día Libre
by Littner Yoko
Summary: ¿Por qué justamente hoy Hitch no podía sacarse a Marlo de la cabeza? Sus días libres nunca habían sido tan nostálgicos como ahora. / One-Shot. Referencia al Capítulo 81.


_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **no me pertenece y los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de su creador.**

 **Estuve releyendo el capítulo 81 y se me vino esto a la mente tras ver la viñeta en que Marlo se acuerda de Hitch. Puede contener spoiler leve para los que no sigan el manga.**

* * *

 **Día Libre**

" _¿Qué estará haciendo Hitch ahora?... Seguramente sigue durmiendo… Ah, qué envidia…"_

Marlo Sand,

Shingeki no Kyojin, capítulo 81.

* * *

De no haber sido por el calor que agobiaba su cuerpo, probablemente no habría despertado. Hoy era su día libre, y no tenía ninguna razón aparente para hacerlo.

Qué fastidio.

Con letargo abrió sus ojos, encandilándose con la luz, y corrió la mirada para quedarse observando el techo. En ese momento, fijar la vista en el cielo de madera le estaba pareciendo un panorama perfecto y mucho más interesante que abandonar su cama y salir al mundo exterior. Por los fuertes rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas, adivinaba que debían ser más de las once de la mañana.

Si Marlo estuviese allí, probablemente la estaría sermoneando por su holgazanería. No entendía cuál era su afán por levantarse temprano, aún antes de la hora que les tenían programada en su división del ejército. Ese hombre realmente era como tener a un viejo encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente (uno con un horrible peinado y una nariz que competía con la de Annie, pero adolescente al fin y al cabo). Siempre tan correcto y cuadrado. Hitch adoraba molestarlo sólo para verlo enojado, pues su cara de estrés era una de las cosas que más la hacían reír en el mundo.

Vaya idiota.

* * *

Algo en su cabeza le dijo que el techo en realidad no era el mejor paisaje que mirar hoy o el detestable calor la obligó a huir de sus sábanas, y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, cepillando su desordenado cabello con un peine.

Se veía como la mierda.

Pero era su día libre, y no tenía ninguna mísera razón para verse magnífica.

Cuando acabó su _"ritual de la mañana del día libre"_ , llámese peinar vagamente su cabello enredado y lanzarse agua a la cara, se dirigió al pequeño mueble que le servía como alacena para preparar algo de desayuno. Tomó la botella de leche y vertió un poco dentro de su taza favorita. En realidad, era su única taza, pero le tenía un poco de aprecio porque le causaba una inusual gracia. Le recordaba a la cabeza del idiota de Marlo, y el hecho de tener que relacionar una _taza_ con el ridículo peinado de su antiguo compañero le hacía soltar una estúpida risita cada vez que la utilizaba. Hasta le había bautizado como _"la taza Marlo"_ , su fiel amigo de cada mañana.

Era una completa estupidez, algo de lo que ella definitivamente se burlaría. En fin, tampoco es como si fuese muy divertido burlarse de ella misma, así que no le importaba mucho comportarse como una tonta. Supuso que era una de las consecuencias del aburrimiento que últimamente reinaba su existencia. Sin Annie ni Marlo para molestar ni hostigar, los días en la Policía Militar se habían vuelto un poco lentos.

Primero resultó que Annie estaba completamente loca. En otras palabras, era una traidora y su verdadera forma final no era nada más y nada menos que un titán con curvas; destruyó media ciudad mientas peleaba contra el titán de Eren y mató a un buen número de personas en el acto. Ahora vivía cómodamente dentro de su cristal, con un montón de guardias esperando que despertara para descubrir sus sucios secretos.

Por otro lado, tras una serie de eventos desafortunados (incluidos Hitch golpeando en la cabeza a Kirschtein con un palo), Marlo y ella terminaron casi muertos bajo la sospecha de la Legión de Reconocimiento, para luego ganarse su confianza y contribuir al logro de sus planes. Durante ese suceso particular, debía aceptar que se consideró, por primera vez, como una tipa útil. Incluso se sintió estúpidamente orgullosa de su ayuda y terminó a los abrazos con la chica patata. Sin embargo, tras la euforia inicial, supo de inmediato que eso no era para ella. Su lugar, simplemente, no estaba entre las filas de los héroes.

Pero con Marlo no había caso. Ese Marlo, siempre tan fantasioso e idealista, creyó que sí podía ser parte de los héroes y se largó para unirse a la Legión.

" _Y heme aquí, sola y aburrida mientras el idiota cree que salvará al mundo"_ terminó diciendo en voz alta, sin nadie alrededor que la escuchase.

* * *

Bebió un sorbo de su leche y arrugó un poco la frente al sentir el insípido sabor. Le faltaba algo y sabía exactamente lo que era. Tomó una pequeña bolsita de papel, y agregó a su taza cuatro cucharaditas colmadas de su contenido. Era azúcar.

Bebió nuevamente un sorbo largo y placentero, sonriendo disfrutó el edulcorado líquido pasar por su garganta. El idiota tenía la culpa: le había pegado su maldito gusto por la leche dulce.

Si él estuviera allí, se encargaría de fastidiarlo porque ella podía endulzar su leche (cuidadosamente servida en _la taza Marlo_ ), mientras él tenía que tomarla fría y al natural. Todo porque decidió irse a la Legión, en donde no estaba permitido usar el azúcar como un capricho.

Otro de los placeres de la vida que se perdía por ir a lanzarse a la boca del titán. Ja, buena broma, "la boca del titán".

Vaya broma. Realmente se estaba volviendo una tipa aburrida y sin gracia. ¿Dónde había quedado su extraordinario humor negro, ah?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba mucho tener a Marlo cerca. La falta del ahora _salvador de la humanidad_ en su día a día estaba haciendo su vida algo solitaria.

Bastante solitaria, diría.

Monótona.

Plana.

Pensaría que para una perezosa como ella, sería una vida ideal, pero le estaba costando imaginarlo.

Estaba pensando demasiado en el idiota.

¿Por qué repentinamente hoy, de todos los días, no podía dejar de pensar en Marlo?

Seguramente su negro corazón necesitaba una buena dosis de bromas y burlas hacia su blanco preferido, y por eso es que no podía quitarse su estúpida cara de la cabeza. Eso, o que una roca gigante lo haya atravesado en el medio de su misión suicida y el universo le estaba dando señales para ir en su rescate antes de que los titanes lo aplastaran y jugaran a tomar el té con su cabeza de tazón.

Que pésimo chiste. Sí que se terminaría volviendo una nefasta comediante, imaginando cosas tan burdas. Quizás si el idiota volviera pronto y se dignara a visitarla, podría volver a ser la de antes.

Ya era mucho con estar empezando a extrañarlo en sus días libres.


End file.
